narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takashi Shinden Series
A three part shinden story surrouding the growth and development of Takashi Ringo and serving as the prequel to the series "Amegakure Stories: Genesis & Exodus". The three book series sets into perceptive Takashi's turn of current events both for better or worse, choices that paid great diviends or resulted in dire consequences. Each one shaping his world into what his eyes see today. The Sins of Yesterday always bleed into the next day, but its not his job to forgive... The Path I Made .Is an original story following the early exploits of Takashi Ringo, his time as the infamous Midnight Ghost Raider and travels around the world in search of wealth and validation. Prologue Following the passing of his foster grandmother Takashi's life as the Midnight Ghost Rader rocketed off in full effect. Starting with the doctor who overcharged his grandfather's medicine and treatment. Having enjoyed the spoils and thrills of this new lifestyle for the next six months Takashi's Midnight Raider persona enjoyed a tangent of raids and heists that took him around the world. From raiding shipments to performing heist on village treasures to greedy feudal Lords and crime bosses. The Shinden Series picks up where Takashi recently left off in his pursuit of money, happiness, validation and his tether to the world. '''Season of Fortune' Takashi's patience with living correctly had finally met it's end, sick of living inept and hungry he trains his eyes to copy the moves of the shinobi he would often see training, learning their moves, techniques, fighting styles and tendancies. Using them as a regiment to train his body and turn Amegakure into a parkour haven for his new moves. Adjusting his body to keep pace with his eyes. After a Successfuly six months Takashi's life as the Ghost Raider starts with the first person to have caused the death of his grandfather. The good doctor who made it clear to the young man the power and extent of what money could buy and afford. His first mission and heist was robbing the doctor blind, he would run into the doctors youngest son while attempting to find the location of money the doctor kept and amassed. Scaring the boy with his mask and making great use of his Kamui he scared the child off and made off with the money as he set his sights on doing. The thrill of the hunt and feeling of money as he counted it between his fingers drove him to complete more and more daring heist over the course of the next week months, the bar for success only raising higher and higher. From ripping off mob bosses to selling items on the black market, even robbing and looting villages trade routes among allies. Each raid a different mask, each one earning him a different nickname and story told by his victims. He eventually settled among the Land of Sky for five days among one of their highly recommened Inns and made a series of heists and thefts that were for his own benefit. However his actions were not completely unnoticed. Despite his talents for steatlh he found himself compromised by the likes of Koinu who offered him the chance to truly find a purpose a tether that was stronger than money or validation. Reluntant to take such a gamble on a promise so Vague Takashi sarcastically rebutted each of the creature's claims. While not completely sold on the idea he was not against it, Takashi mentioned The " little dog" was just going about it the wrong way to pique his interest. Understanding this Koinu gave Takashi 40 days to come to a decision on whether or not he would be apart of a larger purpose, or continue his useless pursuits of money forever chasing what would never fill the gap. Taking that into consideration Koinu gave him the Legendary Gunbai of , the item he was seeking at the present time. A day later his heist was once again compromised this time by the likes of Shikaniku Nara leader of the Nara Clan, he was discovered within their Seceret forest while searching for the Triple-Bladed Scythe, a weapon once wielded by . A rogue member of a Jashinist cult, who he intended to sell the weapon to once it was within his grasp. While distrust was high among the two, eventually a deal was struck for the weapon per trade of something equally valuable. Takashi reliquished some of the technology he stole from the Land of Sky to the hands of Konoha, in acqusition of the scythe itself. Making not onl a new client for future business but also gaining the item he sought. Having gotten his hands on the scythe he spent a full two days seeking out Jashinst locations with no avail, no information within his book, or on the internet that he could make use of. Tracking them down proved unfruitful until an outburst on his behalf led to the discovery of two that were among the unisex bath house he was retiring at currently. These Jashinist were not run of the mill cult members but were high ranking members, one of which even leading her own cult and an avatar of Jashin herself. Honrui and Jitoku were each surprised to see one would so boldly blurt out actively seeking a member of the jashin branch and were equall surprised he was the man theyw ere looking for. Having set a time for the trade they would later meet back among his province and room to discuss the details of the trade, the scythe for a rare chakra gem. The payment was good, the weapon was accepted and thus both parties left the table able to deal. Takashi once more gained clients and held something within his possession likely more rare than his entire collection combined. Giving the ultmatium to choose his own fate. Takashi spent the next 40 days and 40 nights carrying on as he would, but with each heist and mission the words of Shikaniku and Koniu plagued his mind more and more. He enjoyed the thrill of the heist the alluring feel of adrenaline in being in the mix, but the moments were short lived as once the heist ended the thrill dulled out and ocne peace took him once more he was richer yet even more restless in his life. The wealth and fortune he gathered filled only the storage room he possessed, he felt just as empty and aimless as he was when he started. Breaking free of his theivery Takashi sought answers to where to direct himself, the ideals Koinu sold him were sounding more and more appeasing rather than his current status quo. His journey for answers took him to Amegakure, , and various other locations. In each he met people and assisted them in problems and various ways that slowly and surely gave him a direction he sought using his abilities to serve and help others in their times of need or furthering their own ideals. From each village and stop he learned something new that could be taken with him on his journey. His name, his real name spread quickly and as such brought infamy. Because of his assistance to the seven Maidens of Nadeshiko his hand was highly sought after during his stay on the island. Constantly challenged to do battle with the women who sought to either be beaten by him or defeat him and align themselves together in marriage. Missions *Doctor's Orders *Money On The Skyline *Immoral Immortality *Fanning Flames of Past *Treasures Lost in Time *Blood, Tithes and Offerings *Tides of Rain *Seven Maidens of Virtue *Cascade of The Fallen Czar Extra Content *Costs An Arm and A Leg The Price I Paid The follow up to the pilot opening of Path I Made. In the Price I Paid Takashi comes to realize that no good deed goes unpunished, every action has a reaction. That karma in a way has a way to come back and bite everyone back. However, while Karma always bites everyone back the size of the bite varies, the bite it took from him immense. Following up after the Path I Made Takashi learns of the Price he paid. Prologue Season of Infamy ADDING SHORTLY Missions *Rude Awakening *Ruthless Aggression *Road To Recovery *Meticulous Mastery *Realities Last Laugh *Guardian Angel Extra Content *Steps To Sunrise *The Stage For Sunset The Plans I Laid Prologue Season of Virtue COMING SOON Missions *Death Certificate *Reasonable Doubt TBC Concepts & Influences *Got the inspiration to make my own Shinden series to break Takashi's story down into the three phases of his life. Sasuke's Shinden in particular ( the only one I was able to read). being that it's a way to keep his story in order in a more effective manner than I was able to with Raido's story, which became very cluttered. *Takashi's story is based on his decisions of the previous story and or book, so for every action there is a reaction. While there are plenty of rewards for him to gain from his decisions, there are equally as many consequences as well, that of which will work in his favor and against him as he progresses. Category:Storyline